Junjou Lost
by Saginuma Orochi
Summary: Kishibe se ha enamorado, probablemente de la persona equivocada.


**Ahora les traigo otro coso raro :3 tengo ganas de hacer muchos de estos, la verdad es que la pareja me parece muy linda.  
****Lo malo es que casi siempre me gusta verlos sufrir, no sé porque xDUu**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten~**

**Sobre el título: pues no sabía como ponerle, soy malisima para eso . pero le puse el nombre de la OST de Junjou Romantica~**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Kishibe Taiga, tengo 14 años, estudio en la secundaria Kidokawa Seishun y soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la misma.

Desde hace un tiempo, un entrenador nuevo llegó para ayudarnos a mejorar nuestras habilidades individuales y en equipo. El día en que nos lo presentaron fue increíble, no tenía ni la menor idea de que se trataba de Afuro Terumi quién fuera capitán de la secundaria Zeus e integrante en el Torneo de Fútbol Frontera Internacional con el equipo de Corea.  
La verdad me emocionó mucho, uno de los mejores jugadores del fútbol iba a ser nuestro entrenador, eso me reconfortaba demasiado.

Al paso de los meses en que estuvo con nosotros, comencé a sentirme atraído por el entrenador; no era para más, es una persona muy hermosa a pesar de ser hombre, además de guapo, es tierno y tiene un aspecto "angelical". Sus grandes y hermosos ojos rojos fue lo que me atrajo primero, enseguida todo su cuerpo, su porte, su elegancia.

Recapacité aquellos pensamientos que había tenido a mi superior y entrenador, después de todo ambos somos hombres y la diferencia de 10 años se nota a leguas. A decir verdad "el que ambos seamos hombres" ya no es ningún tabú, es algo más o menos común… la edad es lo que me preocupa un poco.

Si bien, él puede no estar interesado en un mocoso de 14 años como yo, quizá ya hasta tiene una linda novia o inclusive está casado como el entrenador Endou Mamoru.

Además de su nombre, edad y de toda su trayectoria como futbolista, yo no sabía nada más el entrenador Terumi. Se supone que es normal que sepas cosas de la persona que te gusta, sus aficiones, su color preferido, la comida que más le gusta, la que menos le gusta, el sabor de helado, los lugares donde le gusta estar, que le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre y esas cosas… pero yo no sabía nada de eso.

La verdad es que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con el entrenador, más allá de solo vernos en el entrenamiento, quisiera salir con él y conocerlo un poco más…quizá… puede que se fije en mí.  
¿Pero que estoy pensando? Es solo un sueño eso de que se fije en mí como algo más que su alumno.

Algunas veces quería contarles a mis amigos sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacía el entrenador, pero seguramente se burlaría de mí y harían que le confesara todo esto, entonces quedaría como un completo idiota teniendo que huir de la ciudad, mudándome a otro país para que jamás me encontraran y así no tener que admitir que si estaba enamorado de Afuro Terumi y que quería que fuera la madre de mis hijos, dentro de unos 10 años viviendo en una bonita casa en la playa con 3 hermosos hijos corriendo por el patio con un perro labrador blanco llamado "Pierre", mientras nosotros estábamos tomados de la mano viendo cómo se divierten y a punto de besarnos… ok, fui muy lejos.

¡Hey, se vale soñar!

Luego de algunos otros sueños, me decidí a saber un poco más de aquel hombre que me robaba el sueño y los suspiros, él era todo lo que yo quería, estaba enamorado de él tanto por su personalidad, su físico y ese no sé qué que tenía y que atraía aún más.

Recordé que justo ese día, viernes, el entrenador nos había dicho que no habría entrenamiento dado que tenía que atender unos asuntos personales. Fue entonces que me dirigí a su oficina, toqué la puerta tres veces con los nudillos. Nadie me respondió adentro.

Volví a tocar y la respuesta era nula, tomé la perilla de la puerta y la giré, empuje la misma lentamente y entonces los vi: el entrenador estaba abrazando y besando a un tipo un poco más alto que el, de cabello castaño; había sido todo lo que podía ver de ese que me robaba su amor.

¿Así que esos eran los asuntos personales tan IMPORTANTES que tenía que atender? Una excusa para verse con su amante. Aunque después de todo yo no tenía derecho a hablar de esa manera, era como una novia celosa y posesiva.

De mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, demasiadas, y luego solté un suspiro sonoro.  
Los dos voltearon inmediatamente y al verme se separaron. El entrenador me miro y el otro tipo también. Vaya, era demasiado guapo y seguramente de la misma edad que el rubio.

Pero su cara me parecía conocida ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? Ah, ya recuerdo: es Hera Tadashi, su compañero de equipo en el Instituto Zeus, cuando eran jóvenes.  
¿Así que él me había robado al entrenador Terumi?

No. Nunca había sido mío.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kishibe?- me preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí –Les dije que hoy no habría entrenamiento… ¿Acaso tienes alguna duda con respecto a algo?- concluyó.

Yo me quedé "helado", no hablaba, los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y solo sentía como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Me sentía como una verdadera niñita al ver que su perro se escapa.

-¿Kishibe...estás bien?- volvió a preguntar.

La verdad es que todo de él me encantaba y me había enamorado, pero su voz era algo que yo en verdad amaba y aún más cuando pronunciaba mi nombre.

-Lo...lo siento- rápidamente reaccioné y salí corriendo hacia algún lugar, vi un aula abierta, me metí y me encerré en esta.

Lloré mucho, esto era lo peor que me podía haber pasado, lloré hasta que mis ojos se hincharon tanto y una presión fuerte se anidaba en mi pecho, el dolor no se podía comparar con nada. No podía culpar al entrenador puesto que él no había tenido nada que ver con que yo me ilusionara de esa manera; sabía que todo aquello podría pasar, lo sabía pero no tenía idea de que me fuera a afectar tanto.

Dicen que "una imagen vale más que mil palabras" y ahora entendía mucho mejor ese dicho.

Lo que yo acababa de presenciar no era más que un "aviso" para saber que Afuro Terumi, de 24 años, jamás podría ser para mí.

* * *

**Dejen reviews para esta pobre "escritora" XuX por fis~**


End file.
